Shinigami no Kintai Kanri
Shinigami no Kintai Kanri (Discipline of Diligence of the Grim Reapers) is a character song for William T. Spears. It is sung by Noriaki Sugiyama. Lyrics Kanji= 月曜日は魂を刈り 火曜日は管理課の会議 水曜日は派遣する死神呼ぶ 木曜日は純白のシャツ 金曜日はネクタイを選び 土曜日はシネマティックレコード観る 完璧な規律を守る日々　静かに 瞬く間　髮ほどの狂いも許さない 愚かしい死神律し 全ての死の記録護る 塵一つ無い　音のしない図書館が凍る 厳格な仕事成し遂げ 孤独を紐解く時間に 強く黒く苦く纏い付く記憶が　低く遠く 月曜日は憂鬱な雨 火曜日は違反者を叱り 水曜日はグレルサトクリフを蹴る 木曜日は残業をして 金曜日は魂の回収 土曜日は目障りな悪魔を狩る 迷惑で　不完全な申\請　却下し 山積の問題で不快極まりない 限りなく無駄な作業と 下らない他人のミスが 調和の取れた　硝子張りの美学を破壊し 許されぬ逸脱　規則 怠惰が招いた非調和 崩れ破れ壊れ污された予\定表\　今日も残業 困難な仕事片付け 鋼の秩序を戻す 冷徹過ぎる理性を　霧の影に抱き締め 煉獄の壁があろうと 必ず崩して見せる 腕が声が爪が失われようとも 静けさの中で奏でる 精緻な時計の針が この心の全てを司りし神なら 躊躇わず　命殺ぎ取る 全ての調和と希望 叶え紡げ歌え　言葉すら凍てつく暗き世界 切なく |-| Romaji= Getsuyoubi wa Tamashii wo Kari Kayoubi wa Kanrika no Kaigi Suiyoubi wa Haken suru Shinigami Yobu Mokuyoubi wa Junpaku no SHIRT Kin'youbi wa NECKTIE wo Erabi Doyoubi wa CINEMATIC RECORD Miru Kanpeki na Kiritsu wo mamoru Hibi Shizuka ni Matataku ma Kami hodo no Kurui mo Yurusanai Orokashii Shinigami Risshi Subete no Shi no kiroku Mamoru Chiri hitotsu nai Oto no shinai Toshokan ga Kooru Genkaku na Shigoto Nashitoge Kodoku wo Himotoku Jikan ni Tsuyoku Kuroku Nigaku Matoitsuku kioku ga Hikuku Tooku Getsuyoubi wa Yuuutsu na Ame Kayoubi wa Ihansha wo Shikari Suiyoubi wa Grell Sutcliff wo Keru Mokuyoubi wa Zangyou wo Shite Kin'youbi wa Tamashii no Kaishuu Doyoubi wa Mezawari na Akuma wo Karu Meiwaku de Fukanzen na Shinsei Kyakka shi Yamazumi no Mondai de Fukai kiwamarinai Kagirinaku Muda na Sagyou to Kudaranai Tanin no MISS ga Chouwa no toreta Garasubari no bigaku wo Hakai shi Yurusarenu Itsudatsu Kisoku Taida ga Maneita Hichouwa Kuzure Yabure Koware Kegasareta yoteihyou Kyou mo Zangyou Konnan na Shigoto Katazuke Hagane no Chitsujo wo Modosu Reitetsu-sugiru Risei wo Kiri no kage ni Dakishime Rengoku no Kabe ga Arou to Kanarazu Kuzushite Miseru Ude ga Koe ga Tsume ga Ushinawareyou to mo Shizukesa no Naka de Kanaderu Seichi na Tokei no Hari ga Kono kokoro no Subete wo tsukasadorishi Kami nara Tamerawazu Inochi Sogitoru Subete no Chouwa to Kibou Kanae Tsumuge Utae Kotoba sura itetsuku Kuraki Sekai Setsunaku |-| English= On Monday I reap souls. On Tuesday I hold a meeting of the management team. On Wednesday I summon the dispatched death gods. On Thursday I wear a pure-white shirt. On Friday I select a good necktie. On Saturday I watch cinematic records. These flawless rules must be quietly obeyed daily. I won't allow even a brief hair-sized disturbance. I discipline the foolish death gods and keep all the death records, as the dust-free soundless library freezes solid. After I've strictly finished my work, and have only loneliness to unravel, my firmly darkly bitterly clinging memories grow low and distant. On Monday there is a depressing rain. On Tuesday I scold the rule-violators. On Wednesday I kick Grell Sutcliff. On Thursday I work overtime. On Friday I retrieve souls. On Saturday I hunt those demon eyesores. I decline all the annoyingly incomplete applications, but the piles of problems waiting for me are extremely unpleasant. The endlessly pointless work and the stupid mistakes made by others will disrupt the balance of the aesthetics of the glass walls and ceiling. These unforgivable deviations, this imbalance caused by laziness, and my schedule crumbled, ripped, torn, and soiled... I'll have to work overtime again today. I complete the difficult tasks and restore the order of hard steel. I embrace closely my cool-headed rationality in mist's shadow. I'll take down purgatory's wall if there should ever be one, even if I might end up losing my arms, my voice, and my nails. That delicate clock's hands are playing music in the stillness; if only that clock is the god governing the entirety of my heart... I'll kill lives without hesitation. Grant, weave, and praise the balance and hope of all, in this dark world where even words glaciate, grievously. Navigation Category:Character Songs